mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinkie Pie/Gallery/Pinkie Pie being cartoonish/Season 5
The Cutie Map - Part 1 Pinkie Pie rolls down the cliff face S5E1.png|It's action time! Pinkie's friends watch her roll S5E1.png Pinkie hides under a small rock S5E1.png|Is this a good hiding spot? Pinkie hides under a bigger rock S5E1.png Pinkie Pie under a boulder S5E1.png Pinkie flattened by boulder S5E1.png|...aaaand Pinkie is dead. Pinkie Pie suspicious again S5E1.png|I'm watching you! Pinkie's friends give her weird looks S5E1.png|''*slowly creeps out of frame*'' Pinkie, Twilight, and Rarity confused S5E1.png|Be intimidated by my horseface. Fluttershy happy and Pinkie distrusting S5E1.png Starlight singing "other ponies argue" S5E1.png Pinkie disapproves of Fluttershy's approval S5E1.png|Don't encourage them! Fluttershy sad disappointment S5E1.png Pinkie Pie about to gag S5E1.png Pinkie Pie embarrassed S5E1.png Pinkie scrapes muffin bits off her tongue S5E1.png Pinkie despairing "why me?!" S5E1.png Chubby Pinkie Pie bounces down the stairs S5E1.png The Cutie Map - Part 2 Pinkie "Woo-hoo!" S5E02.png Castle Sweet Castle Pinkie Pie eating pancakes messily S5E3.png Pinkie covered in berries and whipped cream S5E3.png|My face is now pancakes! Pinkie Pie licks her face clean S5E3.png Pinkie eats a tall stack of pancakes S5E03.png Pinkie Pie scarfing down her pancakes S5E3.png Pinkie Pie snatches Twilight's pancake S5E3.png Pinkie Pie "big tall ceilings" S5E3.png Pinkie Pie "cold to the touch!" S5E3.png|Stop rubbing your face on that floor, Pinkie! Pinkie Pie shivering S5E3.png Pinkie sliding down banister S5E3.png Pinkie grabbing balloons while sliding S5E3.png Pinkie jumps into pile of balloons S5E3.png Pinkie Pie hanging paper streamers S5E3.png Pinkie Pie jumps while shouting "nothing!" S5E3.png Pinkie Pie "and then she'll be like" S5E3.png Bloom & Gloom Pinkie Pie crowing in the background S5E4.png|When you see it... Tanks for the Memories Pinkie enters through the cloud wall S5E5.png|And then you realize Rainbow Dash's house is made of clouds. Pinkie Pie making a snow angel S5E5.png Make New Friends but Keep Discord Pinkie Pie shaking the fourth wall S5E7.png|The ultimate breaking of the fourth wall! Pinkie Pie shouting "all of the cakes!" S5E7.png|She didn't just break it, she obliterated it! Pinkie Pie speeding through the bakery S5E7.png|Beep beep! Pinkie Pie sails the sea of slime S5E7.png|♪ My Gummy lies over the ocean~ ♪ The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone Pinkie eating buttercream S5E8.png Pinkie spinning a whisk with her hair S5E8.png Pinkie sees her cutie mark glowing S5E8.png Pinkie being a ventriloquist S5E8.png Pinkie "A song!" S5E8.png Pinkie on the wall S5E8.png Pinkie pulls her hair S5E8.png Pinkie with broken teeth S5E8.png Pinkie's pupils move to the side S5E8.png Pinkie faces the fourth wall "except it does!" S5E8.png|I'mma just take this moment to break the fourth wall and say that Gilda will be friends again with Rainbow Dash. Pinkie Pie diving past Gilda S5E8.png Pinkie Pie diving with teary eyes S5E8.png Pinkie in a baking powder 'commercial' S5E8.png|Ladies and gentlemen, we bring you a commercial by Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie's baking powder commercial S5E8.png|''Buy our baking powders!'' Slice of Life Sweetie Drops blending into a crowd S5E9.png Party Pooped Pinkie wraps Fluttershy's mane around her head S5E11.png Pinkie pops out of Applejack's hat S5E11.png Photo parodying the cover of Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band S5E11.png Pinkie slides up S5E11.png Amending Fences Pinkie Pie "that was awesome!" S5E12.png Pinkie Pie hovering with her tail S5E12.png|It's official. Pinkie is now Tails. Pinkie Pie pops out of the cake S5E12.png Pinkie sticks a party hat on Moon Dancer's head S5E12.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Pinkie Pie cartwheels across the room S5E13.png|They see me cartwheeling, they hatin'. Canterlot Boutique Pinkie pops out outside the window S5E14.png Pinkie throws cupcake into her mouth S5E14.png Pinkie eating another cupcake S5E14.png Both Rarity and Pinkie happy S5E14.png Pinkie "I think I'm gonna lose my cupcakes!" S5E14.png Pinkie feeling like she's going to vomit S5E14.png Pinkie's head upside down S5E14.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Pinkie throwing confetti into the air S5E18.png The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Pinkie puts the scroll on her face S5E19.png Pinkie's eyes pop right through the scroll S5E19.png Pinkie backs up her legs and lengthens her neck S5E19.png Pinkie Pie bouncing to the walls S5E19.png Pinkie's frowny face S5E19.png Pinkie moves to the back of a tree S5E19.png Pinkie walks backwards from the tree S5E19.png Pinkie waving her legs like an airdancer S5E19.png Pinkie Pie acting like a dog S5E19.png Pinkie Pie sniffing for the next clue S5E19.png Pinkie scratching herself like a dog S5E19.png Pinkie Pie popping into pieces S5E19.png Pinkie in pieces on the floor S5E19.png Pinkie shakes her head at the fourth wall S5E19.png Hearthbreakers Pinkie Pie "Happy Hearth's Warming Eve!" S5E20.png Pinkie Pie jumping on train station roof S5E20.png Pinkie Pie with nineteen hooves S5E20.png Pinkie Pie pops out of a mine cart S5E20.png Pinkie Pie "how else would we do it?" S5E20.png Pinkie falls between Big Mac and Marble S5E20.png Scare Master Pinkie "a ninja escaping into the night!" S5E21.png Pinkie Pie stuck in place by her skates S5E21.png Pinkie Pie sitting on her bouncy tail S5E21.png What About Discord? Pinkie Pie dressed as Marty McFly S5E22.png Pinkie inspects Rainbow's cutie mark S5E22.png Twilight Sparkle suspicious "the gang?" S5E22.png The Mane Attraction Pinkie startles Spike S5E24.png Pinkie in the mirror S5E24.png Pinkie staring at a mirror carried by Cherry Fizzy and Caramel S5E24.png Pinkie with her mane up in shock S5E24.png Pinkie holds her mane; Applejack walks towards her S5E24.png Pinkie brings her hair down S5E24.png Applejack asks Pinkie about Countess Coloratura; Pinkie about to bring her tail down S5E24.png Pinkie shows a picture of Coloratura's cutie mark S5E24.png A picture of Coloratura's cutie mark S5E24.png Pinkie elongates her neck at Applejack S5E24.png Applejack shakes her head S5E24.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Maud and Pinkamena appear to demolish boulder S5E25.png Maud and Pinkamena demolishing the boulder S5E25.png Boulder reduced to harmless rocks S5E25.png |index}} Category:Character gallery pages